


Truth Takes Time

by parrillamillsqueen



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: Gen, dilmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Assumptions may lead to heartache. Sometimes things are not what they seem. Mistakes are made and lives are changed. It's not easy to get back what was once had.





	1. Discomfort

Demi stood in front of the mirror examining herself after getting out of the shower. She removed her robe and turned from side to side to get a glimpse of every angle. She hated her figure and didn't understand why she had to look like this. Genetics  
Her ass was huge and her thighs touched making her feel even worse. She sighed and walked away so that she could get dressed for her day. She walked out of the bathroom, into the hotel room she was currently staying at.   
She tried to decide what to wear failing at feeling confident in a dress and heels. She heard the constant comments from Twitter calling her fat and the pictures of whales projected on her.   
She didn't understand why people knew her issues but continued to make her feel low every day. It was painful and she was feeling weaker than usual.   
Things in her life weren't going so great. She was getting ready to go to a meeting with her management team and she knew there would either be fans or paparazzi to take pictures of her.   
Her ombre brown hair fell just below her shoulders and her dress rested just above the knees. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving. She had been spending a lot of time alone since she had been working so much. This profession can be so isolating.  
Her X-Factor judging job was going well but she couldn't help but feel lonely. She wasn't seeing anyone and she had a few crushes but they were contestants so she didn't pursue them.   
She walked towards the door to leave, so that she could get to her meeting a little early.  
She arrived at the appropriate building finally after taking pictures with fans and paparazzi, and they finally stopped yelling at her to get the perfect shot. She really wasn't feeling like taking pictures so she kept her sun glasses on not wanting to make eye contact.   
When she was escorted inside she released a sigh of relief as she knew that she could finally relax. She descended down the hallway until she reached the elevator that was taking her to the right floor. She was in the elevator with max only for a long trip to the 14th floor.   
She was tired and she was a little depressed so she didn't mind the silence between them. If anything she was appreciative of his keen ability to pick up on her moods.   
The door opened and she exited the elevator into the hallway towards the conference room. She glanced up seeing a group of people she didn't recognize talking in a huddle. She just kept walking absentmindedly and then started to slow when she saw one person who she hadn't seen in a while.   
At first she felt pressure in her chest, but quickly steadied and continued as if no intrusion of her thoughts was present.   
She entered the room walking by with a small smile and no emotion. She sat in her spot and withdrew her phone from her purse to text Marissa.   
She sent a text with a little tension. Guess who is in the same room as me and my team right now? Marissa sent her a text right away. Who?   
Demi inhaled as she had not said or thought about his name in quite some time. Wilmer. her phone chimed again making people look over at her. Yeah, I have no idea what is going on but I'll text you after.  
She didn't look up as everyone started to take their seats. She put her phone on silent and returned her phone to her purse. The meeting began so she put her purse on the table next to her. She finally looked up to see he was sitting directly in front of her.  
She made eye contact with him for a brief second before turning her head to pay attention to her management team. The discussion was about doing another Voto Latino appearance. She of course agreed because she had a good relationship with the cause and had done so before.   
She kept quiet and focused for most of the meeting only chiming in when they asked a question or when she had one. The meeting was finally ending and she was happy to return to her hotel. People started to shuffle out of the room and she was about to follow when he stopped her. He saw that she seems down and he wanted to try and talk to her.   
It had been a while since he saw her and he realized that he missed her. She walked towards the door and he grabbed her arm gently so she could face towards him. “Hey can we talk?” She almost fell into him as she tripped over her heels and they were face to face inches apart from each other’s gaze.


	2. Old Times New Emotions

Demi’s face flushed red for a moment and she pulled away from him quickly collecting herself. “Sorry I’m clumsy.” He chuckled a little before returning words, “I know, it’s okay. So can we go get coffee and talk?”   
She hesitated because she had been so comfortable not being with anyone and not dating. She knew that if she spent any time with him it would cause old feelings to emerge. She looked at his pleading eyes and felt slightly guilty for what she was going to say. “Can we do it another time? My schedule is crazy today.”   
He sighed and was disappointed, he thought it would be easy to get back into her good graces. He knew she was still mad at him from their past and that he would have to work at being friends again. “Sure, you still have my number?”   
She was relaxed that he didn’t get mad and she responded. “I actually don’t here put it in.” Handing him her phone, she waited so that he could enter his number and then he moved the phone to take a picture of himself so that she could see him when he called or texted.   
She rolled her eyes out of his sight because he knew her so well, she would soon buckle. He gave her phone back and winked flashing a smile as he walked out of the room and heading towards the elevator.   
A thought came to his mind and he was a little bummed. She had all the control to contact him and he had none. He thought to himself, She’s never going to call Me. He entered the elevator taking one more glance at her concluding business.   
Demi exited the building and immediately was bombarded by paparazzi’s booming voices. She was confused because she never talks about her personal life other than her struggles to anyone. “Are you dating Wilmer Valderrama?! We saw him leave here moments ago. Are you rekindling your romance?! Demi look here! Demi what’s the status of your relationship?”   
Questions kept flying around and she couldn’t help think that he got the same intruding questions when he left earlier. She just kept her eyes down and didn’t talk until she reached her vehicle and slipped in as Max closed the door creating a barrier between her and the crazy mob.   
Taking a deep breath, she took out her phone and texted Marissa. He wanted me to do a Voto Latino job. I said yes. Now he wants to get coffee. I said not today and gave him my digits. What do I do? She got a response back shortly after Idk…bad idea? It’s up to you. Just remember what happened.   
Then she went to check Twitter. She was sure they would post the pictures of her quickly. She looked but didn’t see any of herself but she saw a headline. Wilmer Valderrama and Demi Lovato rekindle romance. There was a picture of them from Tiffany’s wedding of them together smiling. She couldn’t help but smile a little then she read the article.   
As she scrolled down she saw Wilmer from what they had taken a few moments ago smiling when they asked him questions. She couldn’t help but get a little upset. She closed the application angrily and decided to send him a text.   
Did you see the article? Sorry about that. Not my intention. She went to put her phone down but then heard a chime. No worries, it’s not like it’s the first time. She sighed and put her phone away deciding not to reply.   
He was making her head hurt from the confusion and sudden interest. Why did she miss him when he was the one who hurt her? She refused to think back on that night she caught him in bed with that tramp! Too late…. she got angry and huffed in response.   
Last September  
Demi had been out on the road and was really happy to come home. She had been shopping all day for the perfect outfit to see Wilmer in. It had been almost 2 months since they got to spend quality time together.   
He was already in the hotel and she knew he was supposed to be waiting for her. They didn’t have the same hotel room because they had arrived at different times and it would look suspicious, she wasn’t public about her relationship.   
She was in her hotel room for a good 2 hours getting ready and making sure her hair and make-up were perfect. She glanced in the mirror at her reflection once more before heading out to the elevator.   
He was on the floor above her so she had to go up. She wasn’t supposed to meet him until the next night but she couldn’t wait and she knew he would be in. She exited the elevator and went down the hall to his room excitedly.   
She was so happy and she missed him so much. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was a little longer than she expected before he answered the door in a bath robe.   
She smiled and was about to throw herself on him for a hug and kiss when she saw someone else in the room. Her face fell and her mouth dropped open.   
Her face turned the brightest red that he had ever seen. “Demi? What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?” She didn’t know how to respond.   
She looked behind him at the half naked girl sitting on his bed. She looked at him and his face gave everything away. Tears started to well up in her eyes. “How could you?”   
Before he could respond she ran down the hallway away from him. She finally got to her hotel room and ran to her bed. Her heart was shattered because of what he did to her. She couldn’t believe that he cheated on her. 

 

Demi tried to push the memory aside and wiped the tears away that had fallen. She grabbed her phone and sent a message to him. Hope it’s the last I hate seeing our names together.   
He looked at his phone and frowned. He knew that he messed up and he knew that it would take a miracle to get her back.   
That’s what he wanted, her back in his life and for them to go back to what they were. He sighed and returned a text he hoped she would respond to.   
I’m sorry, Demi. I truly mean that. Demi heard her phone chime again getting more irritated by each text that he sent. When she saw his text she relaxed a little bit. She missed him, she forgave him but she couldn’t forget. She didn’t respond to his text she couldn’t bring herself to say anything else.


	3. Caving

Demi found herself throwing herself into her work and trying not to think about Wilmer but failing miserably. She missed him and it was driving her crazy. He had sent her a text a few days ago and she never responded.   
He wanted to meet and clear the air whatever that means. She couldn’t understand why she was thinking about him so much. Maybe it was the way things ended so abruptly and the fact that she never got closure.   
He tried for months to get in touch with her but her team wouldn’t allow it. She refused to meet or even talk to him. He had betrayed her in every way and she took some time to herself to get over him.   
While she was away it took a few relapses on her eating habits and a dark day with a razor she would rather forget to finally be in a good place.   
It took constant therapy and support from her family to get her to a place to feel comfortable alone and without being in a relationship. She couldn’t help that she missed him and was unsure of what to do with those feelings.   
She was starting to get nervous because she knew that there were events they would have to be at that they were both invited. She knew he would take every opportunity to be in a room with her. She was nervous because she knew that the event was in a few days.   
She was in New York for a photo shoot before the event. She was sitting in her hotel room when she heard a lot of yelling coming from outside. She was on the 6th floor and her window was open. She ignored it thinking it was some other celebrity not caring.   
She raised her head as she heard his name and a barrage of yelling. “Wilmer, are you staying in the same room as Demi? We know she’s here, have you rekindled your romance? Wilmer over here! Show that smile!”   
She felt a shiver run down her spine at knowing yet again they stayed in the same hotel. She made it appoint that she was going to avoid him at all costs. She didn’t want to run into him and now he knew she was staying there.   
She took a deep breath and tried to get him out of her head.   
Wilmer entered his hotel on the 6th floor. He tried to get information out of the clerk what room Demi was staying in but she said she had no one by that name.   
He thought to himself that she used one of her fake names. He walked down the hall looking for his room and just then when he was passing a door opened and she was standing there. It was weird that they ended up on the same floor.   
He smiled at her but she didn’t smile back. He could tell she was tense and that she wasn’t happy to see him. He decided not to bother her so he continued to walk down the hall to his room which was only 4 rooms down from hers.   
He inhaled as be put the key in the door and saw as she walked the opposite direction to the elevator. He couldn’t help but take in her figure. She looked curvier than he remembered and he licked his lips as her hips swung side to side.   
He felt lust starting to build inside him as he walked into his room and closed the door. 

Demi exited the elevator and headed towards her room. She had just finished her photo shoot and was exhausted from her day. She still had all the make-up on from the shoot and couldn’t wait to take a shower.   
She walked down the hall about to get to her room when she saw him exit his room and walk towards her. She took a deep breath because she had managed to not think about him all day and now he was in front of her.   
He tried not to make her uncomfortable so he just smiled with his mouth closed but couldn’t help let out a chuckle. “What happened to you?” She looked up unamused of his laugh. “Photo shoot.”   
He stood next to her and looked her in the eyes. “What kind of photo shoot makes you have humongous hair? It looks pretty crazy nena.”   
She cringed at the term of endearment that used to belong to her. She pressed her lips together in a straight line. He realized what he said and felt a little pressure at her change of body language. “I’m sorry, I... it just slipped.”   
“Whatever” she said in a flat tone that showed no emotion as she walked behind him. “Demi.” She turned around to see his eyes pleading for more than that. She was confused because she was still hurt but she missed him.   
He reached out his hand and grazed her elbow with his fingertips and rubbed her upper arm. “Demi can we please talk?” There was a war inside of her and she didn’t want to lose.   
She looked him in his deep brown eyes missing him in other ways that she had not admitted to herself. She felt herself losing that war by the wetness that started to gather below. It had been almost 8 months since she saw him and it was bringing up too many feelings for her to handle.   
He put both arms on her shoulders and pressed her against the wall and pressed his forehead to hers. They were inches away and all he wanted to do was close the gap. He started to lean in…


	4. Mistake

He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers softly feeling her body fall backwards into the wall. His lips moved on hers and his hands caressed down her arms until they landed on her elbows.   
Demi’s head was spinning and she felt the familiar comfort he used to give her. It had been so long since either one of them had been with anyone.   
Their blood started to boil as their lips became hungry and Wilmer pressed his chest on hers. This caused her to lift her arms and place them around his neck.   
She started to pull his hair and his hands traveled to her hips. She had been gaining weight lately but in a way that made her more womanly. Her curves were still in his mind from before.   
His hands began to travel up and down her body getting used to her new feel. He craved her tongue so he slipped his out and grazed her upper lip. She opened her mouth to let him gain access and so he did.   
The kiss started to get more passionate and maybe even demanding. They were struggling to breathe as their kiss intensified. Wilmer moved his right hand from her hip and started to move it upward.   
His hand rubbed her side and then made its way to graze her breast. When he did this a light moan escaped her lips and entered his mouth. He felt himself harden and he knew that he wanted her.   
They parted lips to catch their breath and before they could pull apart like she wanted, his lips met her neck. He was sucking softly and grazing it with his teeth. She let out a louder moan when he suck on a spot under her ear.   
He lifted his head at the soft sound and felt her nails dig into his back through his shirt. He looked into her eyes as if to ask permission. “Let me inside.” He pressed his lips to hers for a moment but she said nothing.   
Her head was full of desire and all she wanted to do was let go. Her legs felt weak and she felt her wetness between her legs start to increase. He looked at her again waiting for an answer. She was trying to decide and he could see that.   
He wanted to tease her so he pressed his lips on her neck and moved his lips until he hit the spot that had made her moan.   
She buckled underneath him and almost fell. His arms caught her and held her tightly around the waist. He repeated what he said again, “Let me inside, Demi.” She tried to gain her strength and pulled her arms so that they were against his chest.   
She caught her breath finally and looked up at him. “I…I can’t do this.” He was confused because he knew what she wanted but she wasn’t giving in. “Demi, come on please. I missed you.”   
He leaned in and tried to catch her lips again but she turned her face away. “I can’t, this was a mistake. I…I just can’t.” She turned and entered her room without looking at him again.   
He stood there in shock he never expected that she would reject him like that.   
In the past when they got as heated as they just did she was never able to pull away. She always gave in making him feel confused but he understood.   
He realized in that moment that he must have really hurt her. But he hadn’t and he wanted to tell her but she never gave him the chance. He felt so low just then and knew that he had to make it up to her.   
Demi stood leaning on the door trying to catch her breath. She was still horny and she needed to just calm down. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and her breathing was still hitched.   
She knew that if she let him in she would regret it. She wouldn’t let him into her bed or into her heart. She didn’t want to get hurt again. She felt her chest pounding and then pressure.   
She was still in love with him. She cursed herself for wanting him after what he did to her. “Stupid stupid stupid.” How could she still love him when she saw him with that girl?   
The mental picture popped into her mind and the look on his face. He looked surprised and not in a happy way and she could tell. Why was she feeling these feelings towards him?   
She pushed off the wall and decided to take a shower. Her hair was still full of hairspray and the make-up she had on was starting to itch.   
She let out a giggle thinking she was glad she didn’t have sex with him looking like this. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to remove her make-up with her wipes. As she did this she couldn’t help but think about him.   
Ugh! It made her crazy that she just made out with him like a teenager in the hallway of a freaking hotel! What if someone saw? What if they would have taken pictures? Ugh! Stupid!   
She couldn’t help but feel upset with herself not only for being careless but for letting him back into her heart. She promised that she wouldn’t do that but just one touch of his lips and everything came rushing back.   
She sighed deep and removed her clothing and entered into the shower. She wanted the warm water to wash away her thoughts and to wash away his touch. She needed to numb her feelings and get back to the cold hearted person she had been becoming.   
It failed she started to cry and then let out sobs as she felt every touch from him. She missed him but she was still hurt. It was going to take time.


	5. Giving In

Demi woke up with her head pounding and her face dry from the tears that had fallen the night before. She was still upset with herself for being so careless and letting him drag her into his web.   
She still felt every touch that he laid on her and she could feel his lips on her she huffed. She knew that she loved him and it had been a long time since she had been intimate with anyone.   
In fact the last time she was intimate was with Wilmer and it had been months. She didn’t let any other guy get anywhere close to her. She wasn’t ready for that and she knew that she wasn’t ready to have sex with someone else either.   
I guess you could say that she still wanted to be with Wilmer and that he was the only person she wanted for that. She felt herself becoming aroused at the thought of him and his body and the way she felt yesterday in that hall way. Agh!   
Why couldn’t she just put him into a box and throw him away. She had spent too many nights crying over him and she hated that last night was one of those nights. She found herself wanting that touch and wanting that release she hadn’t had in a while.   
Her hand grazer her own breast trying to create the bolt of electricity that he had created yesterday but failed miserably. She huffed and then threw the covers off as she headed for the shower. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night. 

Wilmer was laying on his bed and watching TV just relaxing. He had the whole day to himself until the event that night. He slept well but not as good as he could have.   
He found himself thinking about Demi constantly and it didn’t help that he had passed her room every day for the past few days. He hoped he would run into her again but she made sure that security didn’t allow that.   
He thought to himself that their make out session must have had more of an effect on her than he thought. He couldn’t help but start thinking about her body once again and those curves that he caressed.   
He thought about how her breast felt fuller than it used to and how sexy she looked in that photo shoot get up.   
He was still crazy about her and he missed her and he wanted to have her that night. He was still in shock how she shut him down and it made him a little aroused because of her sass.   
She’s always had some sass but she never used it on him so he couldn’t help but feel a little tinge of lust at that. He just wished that he could talk to her and clear the air.   
He couldn’t believe that she thought he cheated on her. The look on her face that night has been etched into his mind and he couldn’t seem to remove it.   
He decided tonight he was going to try and get her alone so that he could explain. Tonight was the night to be brave and to not let her boss me around. It was time to take charge. 

Demi was finished getting ready to attend a meeting and she had an interview she had to attend as well. It was a busy day before she had to attend the event and she and Liz were going to go shopping for the event because that’s what they planned.   
She felt relieved that she would be as far away from the hotel and far away from him all day. She couldn’t help but feel weak around him and if she could create distance she would be okay.   
The day had gone pretty smoothly and she was getting ready to attend her interview. She was in hair and make-up when Liz asked Demi something that caught her off guard. “So are you and Wilmer back together?”   
Demi looked at her through the mirror with a surprised yet confused expression. “Dude it’s all over the news and they have pictures of both of you outside the hotel. I’m just wondering.”   
Liz looked at her and waited for a response. “No.” It was all she could say and she didn’t want to talk about it so she looked away and sat in silence until they were done.   
The interview went good and she let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t ask about him at all. She was glad because everyone was talking about it and she wasn’t ready to acknowledge anything.   
Liz didn’t bring it up again because she knew it was a sensitive subject.   
A few hours later Demi was in the dress she bought and she looked hot. She knew she would see him there and even though she didn’t want to talk to him she couldn’t help but want him to look at her.   
That and she wanted to be able to look cuter than other celebrities. She was ready to leave but she made sure to tell Max that she didn’t want to run into him in the hotel so she had him double check.   
She didn’t know that he would show up late because that had become his calling card.   
Demi arrived at the event and walked down the carpet as pictures were taken. She looked hot and she knew it.   
People were greeting her telling her how beautiful she looked and that she was most definitely going to be on the best dressed list.   
She couldn’t help but feel nervous to run into him. She had no idea how to act around him and she didn’t want people to think they were together but she didn’t want people to see them being awkward either.   
She took a deep breath and let out the nerves and when she looked around she didn’t see him. 

Wilmer was in his SUV on the way to the event and he couldn’t help be nervous to see her. He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be or how she would respond to him. He wanted to make an impression and that is what he would do.   
He exited the vehicle and saw a lot of people going through the carpet taking pictures before entering the venue. He glanced around but didn’t see her but he figured she was inside already.   
He reached the line and they were yelling at him for pictures instructing him on how to stand and smile.   
He finally entered running into some people he knew and he relaxed instantly. At least he could spend the evening with people instead of looking like a puppy following her around.   
He looked around the room and there she was talking and smiling at someone with a microphone. She looked beautiful her dark brown hair was curled and fell below her shoulders and she was wearing a red dress with lace on the top and on the bottom.   
It fell on her curves perfectly showing off her amazing figure. Her legs were toned and the high heels she was wearing showed the muscle she had gained in her thighs when she moved or walked.   
There was a tail of her dress fell just before the floor and hid the back of her legs. He couldn’t help but be memorized by her. He felt himself push against his jeans as he continued to eye her from across the room.   
He was smooth though and he hid it well he pretended to be talking to people and it worked.   
Demi walked away from the person who interviewed her and towards the side of the room where her friends were. Just then she felt a hand touch her lower back and she turned towards it into the arms of a familiar face.   
“Hey how are you?” He took her into a side hug that she couldn’t resist without making a scene. “I’m fine thanks.” She pulled away and he dropped his hand but not before letting it graze her butt.   
She noticed this and shot him a disapproving glance. He smirked but didn’t comment on it. Just then he took her arm and pulled her through the room sliding his hand down her arm and into hers and led her out to the back patio where there were few people.   
Her breathing hitched when she saw a camera flash their way.   
Her face turned bright red just then. Fuck! People would see these pictures and it was all his fault.   
Without warning Wilmer pressed her against the wall and put his arm around her waist and leaned his body against hers so that she couldn’t move. He planted his feet so that he could talk to her this time without her running away.   
People started to stare in their direction and she couldn’t help but turn a deep shade of red. What he did next shocked and surprised her at what he was about to do or threaten to do.   
Demi’s eyes were wide with shock at his close proximity to her and she couldn’t help but get nervous. He was pressed so close to her that she could feel his member pressing from his jeans against her belly.   
She couldn’t help but feel a slight wetness build inside of her he looked so hot tonight. He leaned in and tried to kiss her but she didn’t want for him to do this in public. “Wilmer stop!”   
She said in a stern voice letting him know that she meant it. He stopped and looked her dead in the eyes. “If you don’t let me talk to you I’ll kiss you and make sure that everyone sees it.”   
She looked mad now and knew that he was serious too so she said in a defeated tone. “Fine but can you please let me go, I feel uncomfortable and people are staring dammit.”   
He let her go and stepped back so that she could get off of the wall.   
There was a swing next to them so they sat down. Wilmer started, “I get why you are mad and why you wouldn’t talk to me. The thing is you have no idea what was going on and you overreacted.”   
Demi looked at him with a flushed with anger look on her face. “Over reacted? I caught you red handed. How is that over reacting?”   
He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away glancing up to see if people were still staring. Luckily they weren’t and no one was focused on them anymore. “Demi, I swear I never cheated on you.”   
She rolled her eyes and tried to get up but this time he grabbed her by the arms and hoisted her into her seat.   
“You are not getting up and walking away again. I’m tired of this avoiding shit. We need to talk about this and this time you are going to listen.”   
She was surprised at the way he was talking to her. He had never talked to her in that tone or in that authoritative way before. She couldn’t help but sit there and wait for him to talk. She just nodded and let him continue.   
“When you came to the hotel room I was shocked because we were shooting for a movie. It was a scene, Demi. That’s all it was there were like 3 other girls in the room and a whole team.”   
Demi looked down at her hands and still didn’t believe him. Why would he have not told her? Was he just making shit up to get her back? Maybe people were right about him being a player. She couldn’t look him in the eye because she didn’t know what to say.   
She didn’t know what to believe and she was scared. He shifted his weight so that he was sitting right next to her and lifted her chin so that she could look at him.   
Their eyes met and he spoke again, “I didn’t cheat on you. I would never do that to you, nena.” He could see that she was buckling and he took advantage.   
He pressed his lips to hers softly and to his surprise she didn’t protest. She let him kiss her and the kiss was slow and sweet and he caressed her cheek. He deepened the kiss ever so slightly and pressed himself closer to her.   
She let him kiss her but didn’t stay long. She pulled away as her face turned a deep shade of red realizing where they were. She hated being so public about relationships because of her past. She looked down once more at her hands.   
“Demi, please say something.” She looked up and finally replied, “I don’t know if I believe you. I just…why would you wait until now to say something? I don’t…you broke my heart Wilmer.”   
She shifted so that she was a little farther away but it wasn’t possible to move far. It gave him the right leverage to scoot farther close to her until there was no more room on the swing.   
“Demi, I tried to call you and you know it. I never meant to hurt you, nena. I would never do anything to hurt you. Please, give me another chance.” She looked up at him and her heart was already giving in. She didn’t want to give in so easily even though it was.   
“I need time, I don’t know.” He saw that she was caving but she kept fighting what she wanted. He knew how to read her and this she forgot about. She was so good at manipulating people around her but not him.   
“Nena, I love you.” She looked up at him shocked that he said that.   
He grazed her cheek with his hand and looked her deep in her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy. Her heart wanted him back.   
He leaned in once more and captured her lips this time more passionately than before. The wetness between her legs began to increase as he nibbled on her lower lip. His tongue entered her mouth and his hands traveled to her hips.   
He felt his member press against his jeans and he couldn’t help but want her more. “Take me back to your room.” She blurted out suddenly without thinking.   
Their breath was hitched and they could feel their hearts in their ears as they tried to calm down.   
Wilmer looked at her and saw the lust in her eyes. He stood up and grabbed her hand as he saw a few onlookers watch as they exit out the back way. Wilmer stopped all of a sudden and pressed her against the wall before going to get his car from the valet.   
They were out of view from anyone and he pressed his lips against hers with a fiery passion. His kiss was hungry and he wrapped his arms around her for support. She kissed him back without apprehension and she couldn’t help but want him.   
It had been months and she needed to feel that pressure. His hand grazed her breast giving her that electricity she had felt before causing her to moan lightly in his mouth.   
Wilmer’s member pressed harder against his jeans and his hands went lower grabbing her hind hard lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. A grunt escaped Demi’s mouth and cause him to get even harder.   
He was losing it and wanted to take her right there. She pulled away, “Wait, stop. Not here come on lets go to the hotel.” He had to catch his breath and let go of her before he calmed down.   
He finally did and said, “Wait here I’ll get my car.” She waited in the shadows not wanting to be seen leaving with him. She took a deep breath and knew she was being stupid but she didn’t care. She missed him and she needed him.   
He pulled around and slowed down waiting for her to get in. They headed for the hotel in his car. As they exited the car and entered the hotel it dawned on them that they had entered together but they didn’t care because there were no paparazzi and no fans running around.   
They kept glancing at each other with lustful eyes. They headed for the elevator and when they entered there was an old couple inside.   
They stood at the back waiting to get off at their stop. Demi looked at him and bit her bottom lip as he stared at her from head to toe. The elevator stopped at 6 and they got off. They walked down the hall and reached her room but before she could enter it he stopped her.   
“My room in twenty minutes, grab what you need and I’ll be waiting for you.” She watched him walk down the hall and then entered into her room. She looked around and tried to think of what to take with her.   
She sighed and decided to just take her suitcase. She went to the bathroom to fix her made up because her lipstick was all messed up. She removed the bright red and put on a lip gloss that was more subtle.   
She took a breath and walked out of her hotel room towards his.


	6. Laying Down

She knocked on the door with her suitcase in hand and all of a sudden felt silly. He opened the door before she could walk away and he had a smile on his face. He saw she had her suitcase and took it away from her and rolled it in.  
After she walked in he closed the door and locked it so that no one could enter it. He wanted to be with her without any disruptions because he knew how hotels could be.   
She stood there looking at him and she missed him so much but she didn’t know what to do. He took her in and he decided just then that he wanted to take his time.   
He walked towards her and grabbed her hand leading her to the edge of the bed. He sat her down and pressed his lips on hers softly once and then again.   
He got off the bed and knelt on the ground causing her to get tense and nervous thinking something it wasn’t. He grabbed her foot and removed her shoe and then moved to take the other one off. “I’m sure your feet don’t want these on anymore.”   
She just nodded and saw that as he took her shoes off his eyes were peeking underneath her dress. She was wearing tights and he wanted to take them off but he wanted to take his time going that area.   
He got up and sat next to her again looking at her in her eyes. She smiled slightly leaning in for a kiss that she longed from him.   
He leaned in and caused the kiss to deepen and it was full of passion. His tongue grazed her lower lip and then he took it into his teeth pulling slightly. It was driving her crazy and her head was spinning as he pressed his lips back to hers.   
She opened her mouth and let him in and wrapped her arms around his torso. He took advantage and their tongues battled as their kiss continued with passion and hunger. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs and back up.   
He was trying to get familiar with her body that she had developed in the last 8 months without him. He was so hard and he wanted to just get down to business but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. “I missed you so much,” she let out.   
Demi put her hands underneath his shirt and caressed his back as they continued to enjoy their kisses. He pulled back and removed his shirt revealing his chiseled chest he’s been working on for his movie.   
Her hands caressed his chest taking it in as he watched her face. He was in awe of how beautiful she was. Her hands continued to descend and he could see what she wanted to do. She stopped herself and he caught her eyes. “Go ahead.”   
He said knowing where she was headed. Her face flushed red and she pulled her hand away moving strands of hair behind her ear. He kicked his shoes off and pushed himself to the top of the bed waiting for her to do it too.   
She sat there for a moment and then stood up from the bed walking towards the bathroom. He sat up confused and she just smirked at him. “I’ll be right back.”   
He nodded and waited for her to return. She entered the bathroom but didn’t close the door he noticed this. She removed her tights from her legs because they were bothering her. She dropped her dress from her body reveling her matching black bra and panty set that had lace and a dangling diamond that came off her underwear.   
She had bought it that day without Liz knowing just in case this happened. She took the clip out of her hair and took a deep breath.  
She walked out of the bathroom and saw the look on his face as she walked towards him. His face blushed and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of her.   
Her body had curves and her breasts were fuller than he had remembered. She turned a deep shade of red as she saw how he was looking at her. He sat on the edge of the bed and she walked up to him.   
He took her waist and pulled her close to him as he stood up to meet her. “You are so beautiful nena.” His hand took her face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that became hungry.   
His hands moved from her back down to her hips and to her ass. He pressed himself as close to her as possible causing her to moan lightly.   
It was silenced by his mouth. Her hands moved from his torso down to the buckle on this jeans.   
She unfastened his belt and his jean button. He let her do it and he continued to explore her mouth and her body.   
The zipper went down and he moved his hands to catch hers. He pulled his jeans down and removed them so that he was just in his boxers. She looked down and could see his hard bulge and then became nervous since she hadn’t done this in so long.   
He pressed his lips to hers once more and pulled her close with a hungry kiss. His hands roamed until they rubbed against her breast causing a small moan to escape her lips.   
He turned her around and laid her on the bed not breaking the kiss. Her arms were around his neck and he was perched on top of her. Her hands moved from his shoulders and then back to his hair every now and then.   
Wilmer’s hands were on her waist when his right hand moved and grazed over her center rubbing her panties. A deeper and louder moan escaped her lips as she felt the sudden pressure start to build.   
Her legs wrapped around him and his bulge was all of a sudden pressed against her. The kiss became demanding and her hips started to move with his as they both grinded up and down on each other.   
Moans left her mouth and a few from his as their pressure was starting to build. Wilmer unclasped her bra and removed the fabric releasing her breasts to bounce free.   
He moved himself down a little and pressed his mouth over her breast. She moaned arched her back and grabbed his hair tightly. His tongue played with her now hard nipples. He moved from one to the other giving her pleasure.   
She was starting to lose it and moved herself so that he was back face to face. They continued kissing and her hands moved from the top of his back to his waist. She used her legs and her hands to remove his boxers without his help.   
He sprung free and she could feel him against her wet panties. She started to grind against him and he grunted against her neck.   
He moved so that his hands were at her waist ready to remove the last piece of clothing prohibiting him to enter her. He lifted his head and looked her in the eye. It was like their first time and he wanted to treat her with the same respect. “Are you sure baby?”   
His breath was heavy and he struggled to get those words out. All she did was nod and smirk at him. He pulled them down and took in her soft legs as he caressed them down removing her panties and then up.   
Wilmer shifted and then entered her slowly feeling it go in bit by bit and they both moaned at the pressure. He hit the back of her and his adrenaline hit him and he grinded his hips slightly against hers.   
She let out a really loud moan that he accepted in his mouth as he kissed her passionately. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer into him as he thrust in and out of her slowly at first.   
He pushed into her deep and then pulled out really slowly and then in and out once more as her back arched into him. He moved in hard a few times and the sound of their skin slapping could be heard echoing.   
Demi let out a couple moans that could have been pain too so he slowed and she grinded up and down against him. “Ahh…yeah baby that feels so good.” She whimpered into his ear.   
He shifted again and she wrapped her arms and legs around him trying to get closer. Her nails grazed his back as the pleasure increased. They had a steady rhythm going and she was starting to lose it.   
Wilmer grunted into her neck as he felt the back of her and it felt warm and the pleasure was amazing. Demi was about to lose it and her moans became louder and he could tell she was close.   
He surprised her and slowed even further. He pulled out slowly and then pushed in grinding against her hips. “Ahh…do that again.” She gasped as he did that again and without warning she let go releasing the most warm and honey sounding moan as she rode out the orgasm he gave her.   
Not long after he released himself into her with a loud groan and grinded a few more times before falling down in exhaustion. He was still inside her and they held each other as they tried to calm down.   
It had been so long since they were together. He pulled out of her and rolled off of her. Hey lay beside her with his arms wrapped around her and she repositioned so that she was cuddled by him too.   
He looked down at her and pressed his lips to hers softly. She accepted the kiss and he pulled away, “I love you, nena.” She gave him a small smile but didn’t say anything. She pressed her head on his chest and relaxed into him. Soon they both drifted off into a deep sleep.   
Demi opened her eyes and rubbed them realizing she forgot to take her make-up off the night before. She fluttered her eyes and finally opened them realizing where he was. She tensed up when she felt his arms around her and could hear his soft breathing next to her.   
They had had sex for the first time in almost 9 months and it was really good. She couldn’t deny that the sex was always good with him. She started to feel regret and shame for letting herself lose control last night.   
She didn’t move a muscle as she fought with herself inside her head. She was trying to figure out if she was going to leave or stay. She didn’t know what to do and she didn’t know if she really believed his “shooting a scene” story.   
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t know that Wilmer was also awake trying not to move.   
His head was above hers and he liked how his arms cradled her against his body. Last night was amazing and he didn’t want it to end. Just then he took a deep breath and repositioned his body immediately regretting it. She pulled away and sat up on the bed.   
Before she could get out of the bed, however, Wilmer’s arms were around her and pulling her back towards him. “Where are you going?” She didn’t know what to say or do so she let him pull her.   
He turned her body and her back hit the sheets once more. He hovered over her body and pressed his lips against hers. She was stunned and all her thoughts left her mind in that single moment.   
His tongue battled hers and without realizing it her arms and legs were wrapped around him as they lay there enjoying their kisses. Before long they started to get heated and without warning Wilmer pulled the sheets from her body and spread her legs resting there.   
He slowly entered her and she couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a moan and lifted her body to meet his. She was under his mercy and he had the power.   
He kissed her deeply and thrust in and out slowly. This was different from last night’s events. Last night it was hurried and needy and this was slow and he took his time.   
He was careful to have just the right amount of weight on her and she responded to every touch he gave her.   
This wasn’t sex, it wasn’t anything she had ever experienced with him before. This was passionate and it was love that she felt from him. She had felt pleasure from him before but this was on a different level than anything they had before.   
Her mind was going crazy as she continued to feel him inside her. She wanted to push the boundaries with him so she surprised him and shifted her weight so that they rolled over.   
Their lips parted and she positioned herself and slid herself so that entered her once more. She moved up and down and grinded against his as his head hit the pillow. He groaned as she skillfully moved her body on his.   
His hands captured her face as he sat up and kissed her rougher than before moving in sync. “Mmm”   
Wilmer helped her moved up and down on him as he started to feel himself losing it. She smiled as she saw how desperate he was getting. He decided enough was enough and he turned so that he was on top.   
He started to pick up the pace and she receipted this greatly. She was enjoying this rough side of him that she hadn’t seen in a long time.   
He was usually really gentle with her but she didn’t want that right now. She moaned into his mouth when he thrust inside her harder than before. He was surprised and a little shocked that she liked it.   
He did it again and again as she pulled him closer. “You like that baby?” He forced out as he continued to perform. She couldn’t speak so she nodded her head as he worked himself into her.   
He could feel her losing it as she began to moan louder and quiver underneath him. He could feel her legs shaking and suddenly she clenched around him as she let go. He let go just then and they rode into oblivion of their orgasms.   
Wilmer rolled to the side so that he wasn’t crushing her and put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Demi was still shaking as she tried to calm her heartbeat and her breathing.   
That was the best high she had ever felt from him and she couldn’t believe that it had just happened. She didn’t understand how they connected like no one else in bed but now that she lay in his embrace she was confused.   
She didn’t know what to do with him. She didn’t know if she wanted to start dating him again or ignore him. They had been separated for so long that she didn’t know what was going to happen.   
How would things be different? What if this is just sex? There was a war inside her and Wilmer pulled her out of it with three words. “I love you.” She turned her head and saw the look in his eyes and melted.   
She knew that he loved her and she loved him. “I love you too.” She said before she realized what happened. He kissed her lips gently and pressed his lips to her forehead. She always melted into him and always seemed to be drawn in when they were together.   
He was irresistible and she couldn’t imagine being with anyone else after being with him.   
The week had passed and Demi went back to work and Wilmer had gone back to L.A. They were both busy and had texted each other every day since their night together.   
They weren’t an item but decided that they would take things slowly to see what would happen. Demi wasn’t ready to be in a relationship with him without trust. She still needed time to see if she really did trust him or not.   
She had realized in their relationship before that he never really told her a lot about what he was doing. She had found out about things that made her mad now but since they were starting over she couldn’t complain about.   
She didn’t like that he went to clubs or that he would hang out with his ex-girlfriends sometimes.   
She decided that she would see where things went but she made it clear to him that she did not want their relationship to be physical.   
Even though they had spent the night and the next morning together she didn’t want to do it again until they were together. She was confused enough that she needed to be able to think clearly around him.   
Sex ruins her train of thought and impairs her judgment. She wanted to be able to do this right and she didn’t want sex to be the main event.   
He would have to work for her and she didn’t want confusion getting in the way. Trust takes time and so does truth.


	7. Shut up and Love me

Demi had been out of town all week working and promoting her album and she was finally on a plane headed back to L.A. She couldn’t wait to get home and relax in sweat pants and watch TV.   
She laid her head on the window enjoying the coolness against her skin. Before she knew it she woke up and the plane was already landed arriving at the gate. Her long brown hair fell down her back of the dress she was wearing and she put her shades on.   
She hoped that she wouldn’t run into paparazzi but fat chance they were already waiting for her. She walked through the airport with her security behind her.   
She was so tired and not in the mood so she just gave fake smiles and kept walking until she reached her vehicle.   
She finally got in and felt better about going home. Just then she got a text from Wilmer. Hey beautiful, I can’t wait to see you. Did you have a good flight?   
Fuck. She forgot that Wilmer was coming over tonight so they could hang out but she wasn’t in a good mood. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings so she just texted him back a fake message.   
Flight was great. I can’t wait to see you. I’m on my way home now. She put her phone away and tried to relax until she reached her house.   
When she arrived at her apartment she exited the car and headed up feeling better that she was home. She walked through the apartment removing her clothes as she headed to the bathroom and a hot shower.   
Instead when she was naked she walked into the bathroom and shrieked when she saw a shadow. He stared at her with a shocked expression. “Oh my god Wilmer you scared the shit out of me!”   
She ran to the bathroom and grabbed her robe and threw it over her naked body covering herself from him. “I’m sorry, I wanted to surprise you. Let me tell you surprised me.”   
He walked to her giving her a sexy look and she felt her knees weaken. He wrapped his arms around her waist and their lips met.   
It was soft and sweet but when Wilmer moved his hands to the front of her robe his tongue slipped out deepening the kiss. His right hand caressed her collar bone up her neck and cradled her face as he continued to kiss her.   
His other hand tried to open the robe and Demi pulled away. “Wil.” He obeyed her and pulled away falling on the bed and relaxing. “How was your flight did you sleep at all?” “I slept the whole flight actually. If you don’t mind I’m going to take a quick shower.”   
She smiled and then disappeared into her bathroom. She heard the TV turn on so she dropped her robe and entered the shower turning on the warm water spraying her skin.   
She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her body and went to the bedroom to pick out some clothes.   
Before she could she saw a pile of clothes sitting on the dresser and Wilmer shot her a smirk. “Thanks, babe.” He smiled and she went to put them on.   
He picked her favorite pair of sweats and a t-shirt but she sighed when she saw the underwear he picked out. Red lace? Seriously? He was messing with her and he liked it.   
She exited the bathroom and gave him a look and he knew what it was for. She walked to the bed and rolled until she was cuddling next to him. She loved just being in his arms no matter what was going on between them.   
She wanted to let him in but she just couldn’t trust him all the way yet. He handed her the remote and she picked the ID channel no surprise to him. He put the remote on the night stand and positioned himself so that he was hugging her from behind with his arms wrapped around her waist.   
This was one of their favorite ways to lay and watch TV. “I missed you, nena.” She sighed, “I missed you too.” She turned around so she could face him and wrapped her arms around his torso. They laid there enjoying the hug.   
He looked down and caught her attention away from the TV. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he’d already pushed his luck before. He kissed her forehead instead and smiled at her.   
She giggled at him knowing he was getting frustrated at the close contact and she could feel him pressing against her leg. She looked at him with loving eyes, “kiss me.”   
He leaned in and caught her lips and Demi nipped his lower lip as they continued. The kiss was getting heated and she wasn’t stopping him so his hands roamed under her shirt against her back.   
He pulled her hips towards him and his tongue fought with hers. His right hand grazed her hard nipple and she let out a moan in his mouth turning him on so hard. “Mmm.” She let out and he kept going because he couldn’t stop himself.   
His hand moved to her ass and he squeezed slightly as his hand reached into her sweats.   
Demi didn’t stop it because she wanted this from him she just couldn’t stop herself. Moans escaped her mouth when his hand cupped her middle and her hips jerked against him.   
His fingers grazed her center and he could feel her wetness as he moved up and down creating friction. She wanted to take control so she pushed his hand away and he moved it to her lower back and continued to kiss her.   
She moved her hand from his hip and rubbed him through his shorts causing him to groan. She loved the sounds he made when she touched him.   
He was starting to push her backward against the bed but she pushed him back and didn’t let him move her. He opened his eyes and saw the seductive look on her face so he let her do what she wanted.   
Demi moved her hand up and grazed his lower torso and moved her hand under his shorts and rubbed him through his boxers. She could feel how hard he was and the sounds he was making were turning her on.   
Her hand moved under his boxers and her hand wrapped around him and pulled him out of his clothing. His hard member was erect and he was under her mercy this time. Demi knew what she was doing so she kissed his lips once more and then moved down the bed until her mouth met the tip of him.   
She licked from the base to the tip just once causing him to shudder under her. “Fuck!” She smiled as she placed her mouth over the tip sucking lightly and Wilmer’s hip thrust forward unconsciously.   
She added her tongue and swirled it in a big circle and Wilmer’s head hit the pillow and he fisted the sheets. “Ay dios mio.”   
She skillfully used her hand to pump him as her mouth moved up and down. Her tongue grazed the tip and the shaft and Wilmer was going wild underneath her.   
It had been so long since she had ever did this and she was so amazing. Wilmer’s mind was blank he couldn’t think of anything. He was losing it she knew it so she picked up the pace.   
He was about to lose it, “Oh baby, I’m gonna cum.” She sucked as hard as she could and felt him throb inside her mouth and shot his hot juices into her throat. She swallowed it and gave him a few more sucks and licks before releasing him. “Oh Fuck. That was amazing.”   
She moved back up to the bed and laid next to him and he leaned over and kissed her passionately tasting himself in her mouth. It was so sexy the way she was able to do that her mouth was talented.   
He wanted to give her the same treatment so he moved his hands to her hips and began to remove her sweats. At first she stopped him but he moved her hands and ignored her. “Wait.”   
She looked at him with a concerned look but kissed him again. “You’re turn, Hermosa.” He pulled her sweats down her legs and rested between them. He kissed her lips and down her neck until he reached her sweet spot.   
She let out a soft moan letting him explore her skin. She moved her head to meet his lips again. Their kissed were sweet and passionate and made Demi’s stomach tighten.   
He moved down and lifted her shirt so he could press his lips below her belly button. He placed soft kisses upwards until he met her hard peaks.   
He opened his mouth and closed around her and sucked softly grazing his tongue alone the harness. She shivered under him and moaned. “Ahh.”   
He smirked and then gave the other the same attention driving her wild. He always loved to hear her sounds and they both knew exactly how to attend to the other.   
He moved his head down and kissed softly until he reached the hem of the red lace. He squeezed her thighs and then spread her legs wide. He could see how soaked she was and he loved what he was doing to her.   
He placed kisses inside her thighs close to her center and then moved further down teasing her. “Babe.” He looked up and pressed his lips to hers. “What is it?” She sighed in frustration, “Don’t tease me baby.” She was ready for him.   
He moved further down the bed and peeled off the red material until it hit the floor. He caressed her legs until her thighs rested leaving herself exposed to him. He put his elbows on the bed cradling her thighs against him and licked her from the bottom up. “Ah Fuck.”   
She whimpered when he did this. He had to be sensitive to her bundle because he didn’t want this to be quick. He wanted to take his time making her moan his name. His lips caught her skin and his tongue entered her core causing her back to arch and her head hit the pillow.   
“Oh baby.” She was rocking herself against his mouth as he worked on her. He nipped and sucked in the right places causing whimpers and moans escape her lips.   
When she started to shake be backed off and gave her a break. He kissed her hip bones and the inside of her thighs letting her relax. He moved one of his hands and entered one of his fingers into her warmth.   
She cried out as he worked inside of her. “Ahh…that feels so good.” He added a finger to the mix and she almost let go at that moment.   
He felt her tightening around him and thrust faster inside and out making her feel his tongue on her bundle of nerves.   
It didn’t take long but reached her climax almost screaming. “Wiiiiill…fuck! Oh baby.” She let go and he sucked up everything and helped her to ride out her ecstasy.   
He moved up the bed to meet her and kissed her softly as they tasted each other on their tongues. She was still shaking as he squeezed her hips shifting and then entering her slowly. She couldn’t stop it before it happened and now that he was inside her it was too late.   
She moved her hips upward to meet his and they moved in sync. They didn’t know how they had the energy to keep going but they did. They moan into each other and enjoy the contact between them.   
The closeness and the love they felt for each other was so deep in that moment. He moved slowly into her and pulled up to look at her. “I love you so much, baby.”   
He looked her deep in the eyes as they moved slowly in sync. She wrapped her arms around him and said, “I love you too. Now shut up and love me.” They picked up the pace and their breaths became heavy and the passion ignited as they rolled up in the sheets making passionate sweet love.


	8. A new found Hope

Demi awoke some time later still tangled in his arms and the sweat they had created in the early evening. She didn’t want things to be physical but it was so hard not to give into her feelings.   
She loved him with everything she had but she was terrified of the trust factor. She peeled herself from him and got of the bed heading to the shower letting the hot water wash away her doubts.   
The water felt so nice and her head was under the nozzle as the water drenched her hair and she let it run down her face.   
The feeling was nice and she grabbed her soap beginning to wash away the evening she’d just spent with him knowing that things would have to change.   
She had to start controlling herself and keep her distance from him until the trust could be solid.   
It wasn’t that she wanted to punish him but it was because the more physical they were the more she let him into her heart.   
It was terrifying that she had started to let him in as if he’d never left and it just wasn’t a good thing. She finished her shower and stepped out drying herself with a towel.   
She wrapped her body and then walked lightly into her room and to her dresser. She grabbed some clothes and started to head back towards the bathroom when two arms wrapped around her.   
He moved her dripping hair and pushed it around her shoulder exposing it to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against her skin. She squirmed and turned to face him and he smiled and started to lean in and captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss.   
Before he could deepen it she pulled away. “That’s enough.” She smirked and walked back into the bathroom and locked the door so that he wouldn’t intrude. She dressed and then walked back into the room seeing him lay naked on the bed exposed to her.   
“You are shameless. Come on get dressed.” He frowned looking at her, “What no second round?”   
He was flirting with her but she wanted to keep control so she looked at him and braced herself for what reaction she would get from him.   
“Wil, I told you that I didn’t want to be physical. I know that it wasn’t just you tonight but this can’t keep going. I need time and if you can’t respect that then we can’t hang out anymore.”   
He grabbed the covers and sat up putting them over himself. He looked serious and responded, “I’m sorry.” He stood and dressed and she walked out of the room leaving him in all his glory.   
She relaxed on the couch turning on the TV and channel surfing as she waited for him to join her. It had been a few minutes and she noticed he was sitting on her bed in silence.   
She guessed that he was trying to wrap his head around what she said so she turned her attention back to the TV. He finally walked back into the room and sat next to her on the couch.   
He grabbed the remote from her hand and turned off the TV. He looked at her, “I wanna talk.” She nodded waiting for him to start.   
“I need to know what you want from me in order to trust me. I know that this is about trust and that you don’t trust me. So tell me what it’s going to take.”   
She sighed, “Wil, I don’t know what to believe. That night you tell me this outlandish story and it contradicts what I saw. All I saw was your guilty face and a half naked girl in your bed. If you cheated just tell me now. I’m not accusing you but if you did just be honest and we can move forward. If you didn’t then I don’t know I guess some proof would be nice.”   
He took a deep breath and leaned against the couch pressing his back into the cloth it forming to his structure. She sat there thinking he was about to tell her something she wasn’t ready to hear. Here it comes.   
“Demi, I want you to listen very carefully to what I’m about to say.” She nodded her head. “I did not cheat on you and if you want proof then I’ll have Rick explain what it was we were doing and show you the video if that makes you feel better.   
I love you. I know that you are not ready for me to say that but I am saying it anyway. I love you so much and the fact that you left me without letting me explain broke my heart. You were selfish in your feelings and you didn’t even trust the person you claimed to love.”   
She was about to speak but his finger pressed to her lips not letting her. “I’m not finished. I forgave you because I knew you were dealing with other things. I know that things have been rocky for you and I gave you time to deal with those issues. I just want you to know that if you need time to build a relationship with me I’ll go along. I will do what it takes to win your trust. You mean everything to me and I don’t want to lose you.”   
He took a deep breath seeing tears in her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek and his thumb brushed it away pulling her into his chest hugging her tight.   
She pulled away looking at him deciding what she wanted to do. She loved him but did he trust him enough? Did she want to dive back into this with him and put all the effort that she could?   
She started to speak but then stopped before a sound came out. He furrowed her brows looking at her waiting for her to speak. He put a hand on each side of her face with the pads of this thumbs caressing her cheeks.   
“What do you want, Demi?” She closed her eyes and her mind was racing. “I…” She didn’t know and she didn’t want to lead him on or make things more painful for the other.   
“I don’t know. I’m just confused and I don’t want to say something that isn’t. Wilmer I love you too but we have to take this slow. For me please can you do that?”   
He smiled and moved his hands from her face pulling her into him wrapping his arms around him. “Yes, I can do that. Whatever you want Demi. It’s up to you.”   
She hugged him back and in the moment she was feeling better so she pulled away and pressed her lips to them in a passionate kiss. He didn’t deepen or move he let her take control and it was broken.   
She laid into his chest and she could hear his heartbeat drumming against his chest. She could get lost in him forever. It was going to take time but at least they were communicating.   
She finally pulled away and he spoke noting the time. “It’s late, I should go. Can I call you tomorrow after I get off work?” She giggled, “Of course you can.”   
He kissed her on the cheek and left her apartment feeling a new found hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed.


End file.
